This is an international phase III study in which 2,000 HIV-1 infected patients will be enrolled. The objective of this study is to evaluate the tolerance, safety, and effectiveness of viramune in preventing clinical AIDS progression events or death when used in combination with Lamivudine and background nucleoside therapy.